


Reading at Aglionby

by saffrondawn



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffrondawn/pseuds/saffrondawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's knuckles dug into his left temple, hoping the pinch would ease the throbbing in his blood vessels. He let go a little, but still it was there. He hadn't got to the point where he was seeing spots or the light was making him squint. The only signs so far were the minor dizziness and the waves of nausea that would hit every few minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading at Aglionby

Adam's knuckles dug into his left temple, hoping the pinch would ease the throbbing in his blood vessels. He let go a little, but still it was there. He hadn't got to the point where he was seeing spots or the light was making him squint. The only signs so far were the minor dizziness and the waves of nausea that would hit every few minutes.

He switched sides and put his knuckles to his right temple and pushed. The spots appeared then, making him close his eyes. The nausea hit for a moment, but it went away rather quickly.

“What is your opinion, Mr Parrish?” the teacher asked, his voice resonating across the classroom and hurting Adam's ears. He could identify some chuckles and sniggers and his eyes found Gansey and Ronan. He isn't surprised when he sees the concern written across Gansey's face or the curiosity across Ronan's.

“Sir?”

“What is your opinion?”

Adam cleared his throat, ready to make a quick answer despite not hearing what the teacher's lecture was about or the pounding in his head that was getting particularly worse. He didn't need to answer when the bell rang and Adam attempted to pack away before the teacher could question him more. Somehow, he was out of the class before his friends and on his way to the bathroom. He knew his migraine wasn't from sleep deprivation or too little food. This week had been good to him at school and work. The addition of Ronan sleeping on the floor next to Adam's bed helped with his exhaustion. He offered the bed a few times, but Ronan kept repeating “We gotta earn it, Parrish.” No, this was Cabeswater speaking and it was getting frustrated.

He made his way to the only private spot in the school during lunch time: the bathroom farthest from the cafeteria. Pushing his way through the door, he pulled his backpack off his shoulders and put it in the dry sink. He unzipped the smaller pocket where he kept the tarot cards Persephone gifted him. Cabeswater's unpredictable timing for its messages made him carry the cards at all times. He learned that Gansey would watch him from across Monmouth, intrigued by how Adam could read the cards but have difficulty with interpreting their results. Ronan Noah, and Blue would leave him alone for various reasons. Blue's presence would make things too strong for Adam, whereas Noah would take away the energy Adam needed. Each time, Ronan grumbled about the cards being in Monmouth, but didn't like Adam would use them in St Agnes either. After the fifth migraine during school hours followed by a double shift at the factory, he needed to carry them.

He flipped his backpack to create a stable surface and started shuffling the cards. He shuffled and pulled a few cards. He was having difficulty with reading them – too many conflicting messages and zero leads on what Cabeswater wanted Adam to do. He was in the middle of shuffling them once more when the bathroom door slammed against the wall and Ronan appeared.

Ronan's eyes glanced from the cards in Adam's hands to his face. Adam paused his movements and stared at Ronan. He whispered, “You weren't at lunch.”

Adam placed some cards in the same spread. “Cabeswater,” he uttered, noticing how Ronan had been in some sort of attack position before releasing the tension that made him coil tightly.

Ronan cleared his throat, “You can't just whip those out wherever you want, Parrish.”

Adam rolled his eyes, understanding Ronan's aversion to the cards, and returned to the cards he had placed. He tilted his head to the side, making sure he was positive with what he was reading. “Huh.”

Ronan stepped forward a little, but made sure the distance between them was comfortable. “What's wrong?”

Adam chuckled and looked at him with a wide grin, “I know what Cabeswater wants me to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Raven Cycle fic. I would like to know if the characters are OOC, but I know that with such a short piece that is hard to figure out.
> 
> Also, any overall notes, opinions, comments would be greatly appreciated since I will be starting work on a longer Raven Cycle piece.


End file.
